


Perfidy

by mihori



Series: Perfidy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: Bruce finds out the man he’s been dating is Superman and he can’t do work and personal relationships intertwined. So he ends the relationship even if it hurts them both. Batman is a sole crusader and there is no place for Superman in hislovelife.





	Perfidy

“Bruce, I need to tell you something.” Clark Kent, Daily Reporter, the man who he’s been dating for the past few months called to him. Bruce was all too willing to indulge in his lovers whims. Clark was a gentle lover and he’d never had someone like him before. Strong and loving despite his sort of geeky nature. 

“What is it?” He asks, putting down the paper he’d been reading and sipping his morning coffee. Alfred had gone to take care of other things leaving them alone. He feels Clark’s hand on top of his and he smiles softly. 

So far he had managed to balance both his work and personal relationship this past month. He has Clark to thank for that, his lover wasn’t exactly a night owl. Falling asleep immediately after they have sex. It was adorable. Dare he admit it. But also very convenient. 

He had thought everything was just going swimmingly, and unlike his past relationships, Clark never questioned him about his sudden disappearances. Clark would smile understandingly, given, Clark would do the same to him sometimes. But those instances were few and far in between. 

So yeah, everything was as perfect as any relationships of his went. That is, until this very moment. 

“I’m Superman.” 

He couldn’t believe it at first. 

“What?” Bruce asked eyes going wide at first before turning into slits. 

“I said, I’m Superman.” He tells him again. Clark Kent. Is. Superman?

He was very confused. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Because, really, why is he telling him this!?

“I thought maybe it was time. I trust you, Bruce. I know you wouldn’t expose me. And, I--” he extends his hand placing it on top of his. Bruce wanted to pull away, but the look Clark gave him made it difficult to deny him. 

“I love you, Bruce. I can’t keep secrets to-- someone I love. I want you in my life, Bruce. My whole life.” Clark tells him lovingly. Eyes going soft, the way it often did whenever Clark stared at him long enough. 

Before, it would have been sweet and it would have melted Bruce’s heart. But now. He felt-- hollow.

“No.” Bruce says simply.

Clark is taken aback, Bruce can see that. He looks at him wide-eyed, terrified and anxious. As he should. 

“I-- I can’t date Superman.” Bruce adds, trying to explain himself. Knowing it wasn’t doing anything but confuse Clark further. 

“What?” Clark asks him. 

Bruce takes his hand away from Clark’s. Bruce could feel his whole demeanor hardening, his outer shells getting into place, eyes going hard and unemotional. “You have to leave.” 

Clark is quiet. 

Clark Kent is never quiet. 

Clark Kent always had an argument-- a counter argument-- and even a hypothesis. Anything. He always had something to say. But now, he was just quiet. 

“Okay.” He says simply. Standing up and leaving his untouched pancakes. 

“I-- forget I said anything, Bruce Wayne.” He says, and Bruce is tempted to forget. But he knows he’ll never forget this moment. 

“But, at least tell me why?” He asks him one more time. Bruce is quiet. But he knows Clark deserves this.

“I can’t date Superman, Clark. I-- I’m Bruce Wayne, I can’t date a super power like you.” He lies. 

Clark sees through the lie. He knows it. 

“Why?!” He demands of him and Bruce doesn’t know how to answer. So he just stays quiet.

“Bruce, WHY!?” he asks again, voice going higher in panic. Clark Kent is a powerful being that could crush him in an instant. He’s Batman, but even that fact will never be able to help him. He doesn’t have his tools and he wasn’t going to tell Superman who he is now. 

“Good bye, Clark.” He says instead. 

Clark is quiet again.

Bruce knows he’s thinking. Weighing his options. When Clark looks back at him, he knows he’s decided on something. Bruce hopes it’s the decision they could all live with.

He stands up.

“Good bye, Bruce.” 

Bruce turns away from him. He doesn’t want to believe it. He can’t-- He can’t have been dating Superman. It goes against all his principles. Batman could not be dating his workmate-- Him of all people. 

“I’m sorry it had to turn out this way.” He says into the empty space. Clark Kent, his little ray of sunshine. Was an actual ray of sunshine. He’d known Clark even before he actually knew him. Worked with him many times before. Has been saved by him and the Justice League more times than he could ever count. 

Superman, a member of the Justice League, his teammate, not just any teammate but an indispensable member of the team. 

Their leader. 

Superman was Clark Kent. 

So that’s why Superman had been particularly sunny this past few months. More so than usual. He thought, fondly. Catching himself-- he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. 

No. He can’t. Not him. It’ll mess with their team synergy. If Superman were to ever find out he’s Batman, there’s no telling just how badly that would mess up the team dynamics. Superman can’t always agree with Batman and he will undoubtedly be more biased to him if he ever finds out. Superman is just like that. He’s too emotional. He won’t be able to separate work from personal life. He’s doing them both a favor by ending this. Ending them.

“Clark…” He whispered into the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so if you saw some errors or something. Just let me know?  
> I just wanted to write something that would hurt--  
> I'm still not sure if I'll make a continuation or not but I'll think about it.


End file.
